Two worlds collide
by Underworld's Rules
Summary: Random one shoots in which charaters of the books meet each other.
1. Chapter 1

**I'M FINALLY WRITING THE FUCKING CROSSOVER I'VE TRYING TO WRITE FOR SO LONG. IT'S A BUNCH OF ONE-SHOOTS. I WORK BETTER THAT WAY. **

**I think this is based onsomething I found on tumblr.**

**BACK TO THE TOPIC, THIS IS TO HONOR UNCLE RICK'S AWESOME (YET HEART-KILLING) IDEAS. LONG LIVE UNCLE RICK!**

**DISCLAIMER: I WISH I OWNED SOMETHING BUT I DON'T.**

* * *

There she was, waiting for Carter outside the store. Gods of Egypt, this boy took _forever_ to buy the simplest thing.

That's when she saw him. It had been almost eight months since Walt had become Anubis' host so, although she loved how good looking Walt was, she kind of missed the god of death's appearance.

"Anubis?" She said, approaching him.

He looked exactly like him. Maybe a couple of years younger and a bit paler, but they seemed to be identical twins. Even they were the same clothes (black, of course) and radiated the same sensation of death.

"Sorry?" He asked, clearly confused. She shook her head.

"Nothing. You just look like this guys I know."

He frowned, probably wondering why the hell she was telling him this.

"Oh. Okay."

She pulled out her hand, trying to be nice for once.

"I'm Sadie Kane, by the way."

The boy looked at her hand reluctantly, but he finally took it.

"Nico di Angelo."

"So, tell me, Nico di Angelo, what are you doing here?"

Nico looked around, as if he was searching something, but he shook his head.

"No reason. Just trying to clear my thoughts. What about you?"

She pointed to the store where her brother was buying a present for Zia and his eight-month-anniversary.

"Waiting for my brother." She looked at him, suddenly curious. "Do you have any brothers? Or sisters?"

The boy paled (which Sadie wouldn't have thought possible but, apparently, it was).

"I— I used to. Her name was Bianca."

She raised her eyebrows. "Was? Oh. _Was_."

"Yeah, _was_."

Sadie bit her lower lip. She shouldn't have asked. That's what you get when you try to be nice. That's why she was always so rude.

"I'm sorry. I lost my parents last year." She blurted out.

_Great, now he thinks you're a self-centred jerk. Amazing job, Sadie_, she thought.

"I lost my mother too." Nico muttered.

Oh, boy. This boy had an awful life.

"I'm sorry." She repeated. The boy shrugged.

They fell into a weird silence. Sadie couldn't tell if it was comfortable or not. Suddenly, she saw Carter leaving the store and looking for her frantically. Sighing, she turned to face Nico.

"Look, I have to go now. It was nice meeting you." She paused for a millisecond. "Maybe I'll see you around."

"Yeah, that'd be nice. "He muttered, although he didn't look too convinced.

"Well, if you ever want to hang out, or need help, or you're just bored— call me. I don't know why, but I have the feeling that you'll be able to find me."

A small smile appeared on his lips. "I will."

Sadie didn't know if he meant he'd call her, or if he will be able to find her.

"See you soon, Nico di Angelo."

"See you soon, Sadie Kane."

And while she ran towards her brother, she missed how the pale boy melted into the shadows.

* * *

So yeah, read, review and all that stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

**I couldn't avoid this after the Son of Sobek.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

* * *

"You!" Carter exclaimed, recognizing the boy he just bumped into.

"What about me?" The other one said distractedly, until recognition appeared on his face. "Hey, wait a second! You were the weird boy with a weird sword!"

"Gee, thanks for the compliment."

"Hey, don't blame me on this; I can't say your name." Percy said, smirking.

"Very funny." Lowering her voice, he looked around them, just in case anyone was listening. "Did you find anything about… You know."

Percy shook his head.

"No, man. I searched and searched, but it's almost like… Almost like they're hiding the information."

"That's probably what's happening."

"What about you? Any information?"

"No, and it irks me. I've talked to everyone but apparently, the last time that thing was seen was about two hundred years."

Percy frowned. They both knew it wasn't right.

"I don't know why, but I feel like I'll have to use your secret hieroglyph very soon. We have to be careful."

"We already are. And…" Carter shifted uncomfortably. "I've been secretly preparing a war set, you know, just in case."

The other boy grinned.

"Better keep that close. This isn't over."

Carter looked directly at Percy's eyes. They made him feel a bit nauseous, like he was at the top of a giant wave.

"No, my friend. This is only the beginning."

* * *

**Y'all know what to do, so do it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Short and crappy, I know. I still don't care about it.**

**DISCLAIMER: If you think I own something, then I know you're out of your mind.**

* * *

She bumped into someone. Today was definitely not her day.

"I'm so sorry." Annabeth said, picking up the other girl's book. "I'm a bit clumsy today." She handed her the books with a smile. "Here you are."

The other girl was very thin and short, with glasses and a constant insecure look in her eyes.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

Annabeth envied her long, straight brown hair. She hated being blonde.

"It's okay. Do you come here usually?"

The other girl nodded shyly.

"Almost everyday." She whispered.

Finally. Someone Annabeth could actually relate to. She pulled out her hand.

"Me too. I'm Annabeth."

The girl eyed her hand before she took it.

"My name's Cleo."

She grinned. "So, wanna get some coffee?"

* * *

**Review bc too fab.**


	4. Chapter 4

**OKAY, I _NEEDED_ TO WRITE THIS. AND I DON'T CARE IF NEED IS AN OVERUSED WORD, I FUCKING KNOW I NEEDED IT.**

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own anything.**

* * *

"I'm telling you, Pipes, that freaky child had penguins around his feet!" Leo exclaimed.

"Leo, you need to stop drinking coffee. It's affecting your mind." Piper announced, tapping her temple.

"Yeah, man, she's right. I mean, a kid about what (ten, you said?) with penguins around him in Manhattan in July? Dude, that just _can't_ happen." Jason said.

"Like charmspeak just can't exist? Like flying teenagers just can't exist? Like fireproof kids just can't exist? Like demigods and gods just _can't_ exist?"

"Since when are you so logic?" Jason asked, frowning.

"Why won't you just believe me? I know what I saw!"

Piper sighed and grabbed Leo's wrist.

"C'mon, Repair Boy. I think you need some rest. And no more coffee for you." She said, dragging him towards the nearest ice cream shop, while he was yelling at the top of his lungs that he wasn't crazy or hallucinating.

Jason chuckled to himself. A ten-year-old with penguins in Central Park… In the middle of July? No way in Pluto.

However, when he turned around to follow his best friends he saw the weirdest thing: a ten-year-old with a bunch of penguins following him.

"Maybe I need to stop drinking coffee too." He muttered.

* * *

**I AM COMPLETELY DONE WITH MYSELF.**


End file.
